Seven Things About Love and Happiness
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: Kyouya learned a lot from Haruhi.


**Seven Things about Love and Happiness**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

This is a disclaimer.

**Summary:** Kyouya learned a lot from Haruhi.

**A/N:** I had a dream about this so, hey I'm gonna write it down no matter what. Sembreak ends tomorrow and I'm frustrated.

**o o o**

**One**

**o o o**

The Third Music Room was almost empty.

Kyouya had settled on one Victorian chair, mulling over his data book where he kept his files. It was half past five and school is closing in an hour. Haruhi rushed for the last rounds of cleaning and out of the corner of his eye, he was making sure she doesn't break anything.

Her short bobcat hair, which has grown a little longer now, bounced as she moved about and Kyouya finally gave up on the files. He lounged on the chair and watched her.

He had known Haruhi for only six months and he pondered how much she had changed the lives of these six men around her. It was shrouded in deeper mystery that just a simple girl like her can break down the twin's barriers and open themselves to the world.

She hurried to the couch and grabbed her things.

"Senpai," she spoke and Kyouya looked up. "I'm going."

"Yes." She scuttled to the door before he can even finish. Haruhi pulled it open and before she can disappear behind it, Kyouya had stopped her.

"Haruhi." His voice was low and uneven. He cleared his throat.

"Hn?"

"Take care on your way."

Haruhi blinked once and cocked her head to one side. "Senpai, do it again."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"For a moment, you smiled."

He kept quiet. Perhaps, he had smiled, he wasn't so sure. Haruhi continued, "It's nice, you know."

Kyouya looked away and folded his data book close. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and spoke. "You may go now."

Before the double doors shut close, he had a flitting glimpse of that capturing smile always had. He sat on the Victorian chair, wondering how much Haruhi had changed his life like what she had done to the twins.

He pushed himself up and followed her to the door. He was smiling.

**o o o**

**Two**

**o o o**

It was a day before graduation and Kyouya stood by the large windows of the Third Music Room. In just a day after tomorrow, he won't be able to see this anymore.

Club activities were cancelled for the day. They weren't even sure if the host club should stay after they leave or it should just be dissolved. Haruhi had paid off her debt and he and Tamaki are thinking that she had slipped away.

He watched her through the windows and she seemed happy talking to her classmates. She had become distant. He turned to his heel and headed for the door.

He arrived under the large cherry blossom tree and everyone stopped. Haruhi stared and broke the silence. "Senpai?"

"May I have a word?"

"Uh--sure."

---

It was empty and both settled on the nearest bench they could spot within the depths of the maze. They would have to worry about finding their way out later. Haruhi watched as a few stray birds bask in the birdbath and Kyouya enjoyed the silence.

"I think I may like you." He leaned back and crossed his legs casually. Haruhi spun a look at him.

"What?"

Kyouya's heart fluttered and his insides churned. Haruhi didn't seem to notice that single drop of sweat on his temple and those clammy hands.

"I may also even think of asking you out. I can buy you ootoro anytime you want."

"Uhm--" She considered it for a moment and thought about saying yes.

He stood up and looked at her. Her eyes were captivating and he was drawn into their depths. He was lost for a moment until he found his words. "Think about it."

He left without another word.

---

That night, Haruhi merely shrugged the thought off and went to bed.

**o o o**

**Three**

**o o o**

University was tight. Kyouya was busy, but somehow, he had found some time for a break. In any way he did so, you would never want to know.

Saturday night, he called her.

"Kyouya-senpai? Why are you calling?"

"I'm arranging a date for us tomorrow."

"Uhm--"

Kyouya had it all planned out in his data book. He had been outlining the scheme of their date for a week now and everything is under complete control.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten."

"Are you serious?

He hung up. Haruhi stared at the phone. It was Ootori Kyouya's first phone call for over two months after he graduated and heck he's demanding for a date tomorrow? What is he playing at?

She remembered the confession--which didn't really look like a confession, actually--two months ago. Her heart skipped a beat.

Perhaps the feeling may be mutual.

Nah, it's probably just the ootoro.

---

He arrived on her doorstep with almost the intention of knocking it down. It was five minutes past ten and he can't afford to lose another one or the whole schedule will come out of hand.

On his third buzz, Haruhi had opened the door on her morning pajamas. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and Kyouya supressed from rubbing his temples.

"You can't go out in the open wearing that," he said.

"You were serious about the date?!"

Minutes later, she ended up fumbling for the nearest clothes she could find in her closet while Kyouya waited in the car.

---

Haruhi smiled. His legs melted.

She held his hand and they were walking briskly through the thick crowd. Haruhi had insisted on taking the bus, since it was inconvenient for her to travel with the car. It makes her feel uncomfortable and unsafe.

Kyouya had to grit his teeth. This is not part of the plan.

---

He had to admit that he had fun. If he was smiling, it would have reached up to his ears. Both lingered by the door of the Fujioka's apartment. He looked at her, she looked at him. She wanted to say thanks but words failed her. For a moment, they clung on the silence.

Kyouya swallowed first. He fumbled for words and he had collected something weak. "I'm going now."

Haruhi swallowed next. "Thanks."

Kyouya stepped back and started to leave. Haruhi stepped inside and prepared to close the door. He reached his car and before he disappeared inside, he aimed the apartment another look and Haruhi smiled before she secured the lock.

They had fun.

Kyouya tore the page where his schedule was written neatly on the paper and it fell on a crumpled heap with the garbage.

**o o o**

**Four**

**o o o**

"Haruhi?"

"Hm?" She looked up from her food.

"Let's kiss."

She dropped the ootoro back to her plate.

It was a birthday party of Kyouya's sister, Fuyumi, and he had brought Haruhi as a date. According to Fuyumi's request. No, really. She found herself too much fond of the girl and was too amused to see his brother gradually falling hard for someone.

Kyouya stood from his chair and placed his had on top of hers. He pulled her to the veranda without another word.

They hung back after Kyouya closed the door to the porch. The music nearly filled their ears, but it was still beaten by the loudness of their heartbeats. They were mere inches close and Haruhi breathed the strong whiff of his cologne. Kyouya enjoyed the faint scent of her shampoo.

"Uhm--" She looked up and her heat skipped a beat.

Kyouya seemed calm but his mind had been battling like World War 2. He pushed his suit off and loosened his tie. He seemed to have difficulty in breathing. He draped them on the balustrade.

They were quiet for a minute until he leaned in.

Haruhi caught her breath when their lips brushed. It was a fleeting moment when he pressed it back and Haruhi closed her eyes.

They stood still, while enjoying the sound of their heartbeats. Kyouya counted the seconds, but his mind was swarming and he lost track. It seemed to last forever. He almost wished it could.

Haruhi's mind was blank. It was focused on her breathing--she felt she had lost it, actually. And she clung on the sleeve of Kyouya's dress shirt as if her life depended on it. As if one wrong move can break them apart. She didn't want them to break apart.

And then Kyouya broke the kiss as he pulled away. He almost regretted it, but a smile from her made him sigh in relief. He brushed his lips on her forehead and Haruhi held his hand.

They went back to the party quietly. They need not words.

**o o o**

**Five**

**o o o**

Her phone rang.

"Haruhi." It was Kyouya.

"Hello," she greeted out of courtesy.

"I love you."

"Uhm--"

He hung up.

He was crazy about her and he's not the one who needs to hide it.

**o o o**

**Six**

**o o o**

The engagement.

The ring.

The shares.

Kyouya had expected it. But he didn't expect that it would be any time sooner.

He dropped by his sister's house. They sat on each swing on the playground and Kyouya enjoyed the silence.

"I chose the company," he said.

For weeks now, Kyouya had been pondering about it. He didn't want to let her go or to leave her behind just for some stupid engagement. But it was for the company and it was a difficult choice.

"I'm not saying you're making a mistake," Fuyumi said. "But you have to think it through."

Kyouya swung forward, even if it was too small for his built. He felt like a child, defenseless and desperate. You can't have everything all at once and he learned that when he met Haruhi.

He had lost control over everything.

He stood up and stretched his arms. "I should go now. Board meeting at nine."

Fuyumi folded him to her arms and she spoke against his shoulder. "I just don't want you to walk on the path I've taken and see those hurt-filled eyes."

They pulled away and he aimed a weak smile before he grabbed his things and headed for the door.

---

"I'm getting married," his voice was so small he could barely hear it. She sat across him on the kotatsu.

Haruhi took a long drag from her cup before she spoke. "So I've heard."

He looked down. She looked away and they were silent for a while.

"But I understand." She had understood from the start. She had understood since she met him. She had understood since she decided to fall in love with him. Haruhi put the cup down.

"I'm leaving for Boston come month end," she said.

It must be the law school. Kyouya smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

They were silent again. They need not to speak.

**o o o**

**Seven**

**o o o**

The party dragged on like a boring congregation. Kyouya sat on of the couch with his pink champagne and woman with flowing red hair occupied the space beside him. She smiled before dropping a kiss on his forehead.

Haruhi was there with her date. Tamaki. They have been rumored to be dating for almost a year now and must say he was happy for them. He rubbed the ring on his finger and smiled.

A little girl with short dark hair with slight curls jumped into his lap with a giggle.

"Are you enjoying the party, honey?" the woman beside him leaned and asked the little girl. She nodded with a captivating smile.

"Are you enjoying the party, daddy?" the little girl asked and looked up to meet Kyouya's eyes.

He pulled her daughter closer and kissed one side of her cheek. "Of course, baby. Happy birthday."

The woman snuggled on his shoulder. His eyes strayed around the room and saw a hint of a capturing smile. It was Haruhi. She waved a hand at him and he smiled back.

o-o-o-o-o

END


End file.
